rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Rides List
The Complete Rides/Objects List below includes items from each original game and it's expansion packs. Roller Coaster Tycoon Rides Transport Rides *Miniature Rail Road *Monorail *Chair Lift Gentle Rides *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *Bumper Cars *Space Rings These are found in AA or CF and onwards: *Cycle Railway *Cycle Monorail *Crooked House *Miniature Golf *Circus Show Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Standup Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Swinging Inverted Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema *Gravitron Water Rides *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids *Boat Hire Shops & Stalls *Ice Cream Stall *Fry Stall *Pizza Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom Objects ---- Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 Rides 1920's Racing Cars 3D Cinema Air Powered Vertical Coaster Airship Themed Monorail Trains Anaconda Ride Art Deco Food Stall B- Movie Giant Spider Ride Balloon Stall BarnStorming Coaster Battering Ram Coaster Beef Noodles Stall Black Death Ride Blob From Outer Space Ride Bobsleigh Coaster Boomerang Coaster Bullet Coaster Bumper Boats Burger Bar Candy Apple Stall Canoes Car Ride (Carnival Float Ride- Butterfly Cars) Car Ride (Carnival Float Ride- Frog Cars) Car Ride (Carnival Float Ride- Lizard Cars) Car Ride (London Taxi Black Cab Ride) Car Ride (Pick-up Trucks) Car Ride (Racing Cars) Car Ride (Sportscars) Cash Machine Caveman Cars Cerberus Coaster Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) Chairlift (Ski-lift Chairs) Cheshire Cats Chicken Nuggets Stall Chinese Dragonhead Ride Chinese Junk Swing Ride Circus Coffee Cup Ride Coffee Shop Compact Inverted Coaster Condor Ride Conga Eel Coaster Cookie Shop Corkskrew Roller Coaster Cotton Candy Stall Crocodile Ride Crooked House Cyclops Ride Dhow Water Ride Diamond Ride Dinghy Slide Dinosaur Egg Ride Dodgems Dolphin Ride Donut Shop Double Deck Carousel Double Deck Observation Tower Dragon Coaster Dragonfly Coaster Drink Stall Elevator Enterprise Faberage Egg Ride Ferris Wheel Fighting Kite Ride Fighting Knights Dodgem Cars Fire Cracker Ride First Aid Room Floorless Roller Coaster Flower Power Ride Flower Power T-Shirts Flying Boat Ride Flying Roller Coaster Flying Saucers Flying Turns Fried Chicken Stall Fried Rice Noodles Stall Fries Shop Fries Stall Fruity Ices Stall Fun House Funnel Cake Shop Gangster Car Coaster Ghost Train Giga Coaster Go Karts Great White Shark Ride Hall Of Mirrors Harpies Coaster Hat Stall Haunted House Haunted Jail House Haunted Mansion Ride Heartline Twister Coaster (Bengal Tiger Roller Coaster Cars) Heartline Twister Coaster (Twister Cars (Starting Reverse)) Heartline Twister Coaster (Twister Cars) Hippo Ride Hot Chocolate Stall Hot Dog Stall Hot Rod Coaster Hover Bike Tide Hover Car Ride Hoverboard Coaster Huskie Cars Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster (Hyper-Twister Trains (Starting Reverse)) Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster (Hyper-Twister Trains) Hyper Coaster Ice Cream Cone Stall Iced Tea Stall Information Kiosk Inverted Hairpin Coaster Inverted Impulse Coaster Inverted Roller Coaster Inverted Shuttle Coaster Inverted Vertical Shuttle Italian Police Ride Jet Pack Booster Jet Plane Coaster Jet Skies Jousting Knights Coaster Jounior Roller Coaster (Ladybird Trains) Jounior Roller Coaster (Log Trains) Jounior Roller Coaster (Witchity Grub Ride) Killer Whale LIM Launched Roller Coaster Launched Free-Fall Lay-Down Roller Coaster Lemonade Market Stall Lemonade Stall Limousine Roller Coaster Log Flume London Bus Tram Looping Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Trains) Mace Ride Magic Carpet Mandarin Duck Water Ride Maze Meatball Soup Stall Merry-Go-Round MicroBus Ride Mine Lift Mine Ride Mine Train Coaster Mini Golf Mini Helicopters Mini Roller Coaster (Automobile Cars) Mini Roller Coaster (Jaguar Ride) Mini Roller Coaster (Lion Ride) Mini Roller Coaster (Rocket Cars) Mini Roller Coaster (Russian Cars) Mini Roller Coaster (Toboggan Cars) Mini Suspended Coaster (Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster Cars) Mini Suspended Coaster (Swinging Cars) Mini Suspended Flying Coaster Miniature Railway (American Style Steam Trains) Miniature Railway (Mahara Steam Trains) Miniature Railway (Steam Trains With Covered Cars) Miniature Railway (Steam Trains) Monorail (Retro-Style Monorail Trains) Monorail (Small Monorail Cars) Monorail (Streamlined Monorail Trains) Monorail Cycles Monster Trucks Moon Juice Motion Stimulator Motorbike Races Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (Multi-Dimension Trains) Neptune Ride Neptune's Seafood Stall Oak Barrel Ride Observation Tower Ostrich Ride Outrigger Ride Pegasus Ride Penguin Bobsleigh Pirate Ship Pizza Stall Polar Bear Roller Coaster Police Car Coaster Police Chase Coaster Popcorn Stall Pretzel Stall Pterodactyl Coaster Raptor Races Coaster Restroom Restroom Reverse Freefall Coaster (Koala Ride) Reverse Freefall Coaster (Reverse Freefall Car) Reverser Roller Coaster Rhino Ride River Rafts River Rapids River Styx Roast Sausage Stall Roto-Drop Rowing Boats San Francisco Tram School Bus Ride Sea Food Stall Seals Roller Coaster Seaplane Ride Side-Friction Roller Coaster Skidoo Dodgems Snow Cups Soap Box Derby Racers Soft Toy Stall Souvenir Stall Soybean Milk Stall Space Rings Spinning Wild Mouse Sprial Roller Coaster Spiral Slide Splash Boats Stampeding Herd Coaster Stand-Up Roller Coaster Stand-Up Twister Coaster Star Fruit Drink Stall Steeplechase Sub Sandwich Stall Submarine Ride Sujonkwa Stall Sunglasses Stall Surfing Coaster Suspended Monorail (Suspended Monorail Trains) Suspended Swinging Coaster (1950's Rocket Cars) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Football Ride) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Gorilla Ride) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Sloth Ride) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Suspended Swinging Airplanes) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) Suspended Swinging Coaster (Swinging Floorless Cras) Swans Swinging Inverter Ship T-Shirt Stall TGV Train Roller Coaster Teleporter Time Machine Toffee Apple Market Stall Tommy Gun Ride Top Spin Trams Trebuchet Ride Triceratops Dodgem Cars Trilobite Boats Turtle Water Ride Twist Twister Roller Coaster Valkyries Coaster Vertical Drop Roller Coaster Vintage Cars Virginia Reel Water Coaster (Coaster Boats) Water Coaster (Manta Ray Ride) Water Tricycles Wild Mouse (Mine Cars) Wild Mouse (Mouse Cars) Witches Brew Soup Wondon Soup Stall Wooden Roller Coaster (Artculated Roller Coaster Cars) Wooden Roller Coaster (Mine Cart Ride) Wooden Roller Coaster (Stage Coach Roller Coaster Cars) Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden 6 Seater Cars) Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden 6 Seater Cars (Starting Reverse)) Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Cars) Wooden Wild Mine Ride Wooden Wild Mouse Yellow Taxi Coaster Objects ---- Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 Rides Custom Scenery Object